Rae’thaas
Appearance As a changeling, no one has seen Rae's "true form", as she has kept this a secret from those she does not trust, and currently trusts no one. However, her favored form is typically a 6ft tall short haired blonde woman. Very lithe, and usually spotted in tight leather riding pants and a sleeveless green vest. She has a pair of plain, thick steel rings adorning her two middle fingers, which flare into a set of glowing blue knuckle dusters when hit together. Her clothing seems to never show dirt or damage, and changes as often as her appearance, and is actually a clever set of Robes of Blending. No matter what form she takes though, she generally has her trademark piercing electric blue eyes, if willing to be recognized, or whatever she chooses if she is in deep cover, or trying to remain hidden in plain sight. Background Rae’s background is a somewhat guarded secret to the young changeling. The only information found about the young girl has been pieced together by older surviving members of “the Faceless” Shapeir’s thieves’ guild. Raethaas’s parents were two of the few remaining changelings in the world, their kind being rare, poor breeders, and mistrusting by nature. Addled by drink and narcotics, they were unable to control their shapeshifting ability as well as they had been able to while employed by the Faceless. To support their habits, and to repay their debts to the guild, the reluctant parents were forced to sell their 6 year old child into slavery at the hands of the same organization they belonged to. Edgar, the head of the guild, saw potential in the girl, and began grooming her into the perfect spy. He was relatively kind and gentle, taking the young one under his wing. Rae was 11 when Edgar was ousted from leadership, and the following leaders of the guild saw har as little more than a freakish pet. The next 6 years of Rae’s life would be described as hell by most. She was abused for her talents, ridiculed and put down constantly, and once her talents were beaten into perfection, what followed was monstrous. She was passed around the guild as a prize and plaything; if someone excelled, or did a stellar job, the member was gifted Rae for a length of time. What scoundrel would say no to a being who could take the appearance of anyone else? She was forced to capitulate to their every whim; taken advantage of in every position, and forced to take the appearance of whatever man, woman or child was demanded of her. Her pleas for mercy ignored constantly, her body abused beyond description, her innocence stripped away. She had thoughts of ending it all on many occasions, but lacked the courage to take her own life. At 17, Rae’s strength and skill has finally reached a point where she fought back; some of the more brutal and sadistic members were found beaten to an inch of their life, their manhood ruined. No one dared touch Rae after these tales spread. After all, who would tempt the anger of someone that could take the form of any person they had seen? Family and Relationships Parents (names unknown) Rae has no real memory of her parents. Being 6 when they sold her to the thieves’ guild, she does not remember them clearly at all. The guild has no firm records of their names or location, though Rae has no interest in trying to find them. Jierdan Rae has worked for “Thomas” many times in the past, passing on valuable information, and earning good money for the guild. Compared to most contacts, Rae has a modicum of respect and trust for the man, as he has been the truest man of his word she has met. However trusting she may be, Thomas knows only the barest fraction of her true past. Talrisa Rae knows enough of Tal’s past to have thought to have a feel for her. Unfortunately, her poor choice of word on their first meeting has left a sour taste in Tal, and Rae paid for her missteps with a drink to the face. Knowing how much names and Bryd mean to Tal, Rae is now watching her words much more closely. Tiberius Tiberius showed surprise at how much Rae knew of his past, yet she did not disclose too many details so as to let out whatever secrets he may still be hiding. Rae appreciates the fact he is willing to give her a certain amount of trust, and the chance to prove herself. He was the one to warn her to watch her words in regards to Talrisa. Alston "Stumbleduck" Raulner Alston has been the one casting the most suspicious looks her way, however Rae is equally intrigued by the gnome mage. She knows plenty about the small tinkerer, but nothing about his magic. So far, he has been the most forthcoming with advice and information, which is music to Rae’s ears. Danica Rae only has fleeting information of Dani, but has a backlog of information of her and her crew’s exploits over their voyages. Though yet to meet, Rae has a respect for Dani, and has watched her only once in person. Bryd the Bronze Rae has only observed Bryd on two occasions, and both times she was impressed by his size and attitude. She has a lot of information on his past, and was ready to share these details with Talrisa as a sign of faith before being rebuked. Rae, as a local of Shapeir, deems Bryd a hero for his selfless actions to help their city. She has made the pilgrimage to Bryd’s tomb once, her friend Aura taking her out to the oasis to pay her respects. Though she was first hand to watch Bryd “kiss” another woman, she dare not mention it to Talrisa.